


Twenty-four

by CaitClandestine



Category: Diego Navarrette, Diegosaurs, Hey There I'm Shannon, My Digital Escape (Video Blogging RPF), Shannon Taylor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Teensy tiny drabble, so teensy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a girl in Diego's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-four

**Author's Note:**

> Dannon is precious and there needs to be moar of it

There's a girl in Diego's bed. A very pretty girl in fact, even though they've been in each others presence for less than twenty-four hours and he's seen her throw up twice already. 

Despite the limited time they've spent together, Diego knows that it would be unwise to actually tell said pretty girl this. He settles for sliding his phone back under his pillow and rolling onto his side so he can go back to his brand new favourite activity, watching Shannon sleep. 

It's creepy he knows but she's just so damn cute and small, curled up into a tiny shape yet somehow taking up half the bed, black hair splayed in a hundred different directions – a pain that Diego knows only too well and she might be drooling onto his zebra blanket where it's tucked under her chin but it just makes him want to bundle her up into a cuddle even more. 

Twenty-four hours and he's never, ever letting her leave.


End file.
